Jimmy Vincent
James Eugene Vincent, known by his nickname Jimmy, is a character from The Pokémon Trainer Academy , created and played by Mick Fizz. He is a student from the Raikou Dorm. Personality James is one odd kid. He acts like a tough guy who has no fear, using phrases and words he learned while hanging out in the streets, mainly from bikers and thugs, to intimidate other people. He is very volatile and will turn to violence quickly and, most of the times, unnecessarily. As long as you don’t try to meddle in his affairs, and stay out of his way, he won’t hurt you...much. The source of this "tough guy" persona might come from his childhood. Many say that the reason of why he is a troublemaker is because there is a void in his heart that he needs to fill, and that he is desperate to get attention. Others say that his behaviour is repressed anger against his parents that he takes out on everyone else. Another bunch of people believe he can be helped so he can be nicer, while some others say he's pure evil. But, in spite of this angry, aggresive, mean, and shady side of his, James is known show kindness amd compassion once in a blue moon. An example of this is when he saved a Koffing from a building that was about to be torn down. This kind Jim, however, is buried very deep inside of him. Very, very, VERY deep inside. I wouldn’t suggest trying to dig it up. Unless, of course, you are willing to take the risk of making things worse and getting beat up. After arriving at the Academy, his personality seems to have slightly changed, finally finding a friend , and starting to care about his Pokémon. History Pre-Academy James was born in Saffron City and practically raised in the streets of said city. His parents paid little attention to him because they were too busy arguing and fighting. Then, when he turned seven, his father left and his mother started dating. A lot. He received even less attention, and this led him to spend most of the day hanging out in the street, coming back home only to eat and sleep. One of the many days he was hanging out, he wandered inside an abandoned building that was going to be torn down and found a stray Koffing inside. The Pokémon was a bit hostile to him at first, having been abandoned there by another human, and sent the young boy running out of there. The next day James went back to the building to confront the Koffing, and as he neared it he saw it was being demolished. He could hear the Koffing’s faint screams from inside, and rushed inside to save him. The poor Pokémon was on the ground, having been hit by the big ball and about to fall unconscious. The boy grabbed him and took him out of there. The Pokémon was grateful for what James had done, and the two became friends. Tired of putting up with being ignored by his mom and seeing her have a different boyfriend every week, James developed a temper and started getting in trouble with local residents, especially with biker gangs. On the day of his fifteenth birthday, James and Smokey were taking a stroll in the Underground Path between Celadon and Lavender when a biker gang known as the Kanto Pokémon Association came to harass him. James’ temper upset the bikers and they sent out their Pokémon to get him. Thanks to Smokey’s special move, Psybeam, Jimmy was able to defeat them and make them leave. After the battle, James found a Pokéball lying on the floor. Fully aware of what it did and how it was used, he threw it at Smokey, successfully catching it. A few days after that event, his mother heard he had had a battle from one of her boyfriends and almost immediately sent him to Oak’s Pokémon Trainer Academy, against James’ will, blaming her son for her love life and her inability to find a steady boyfriend. Category:Character Category:Student